Harvester of Eyes
by shyde9
Summary: Setting: Hyde left to New York with Chrissy in season 1. It is now years later, Jackie has been a model for the past three years, and has managed to graduate from Point Place High in 1979.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Kitty: "Jackie, honey, I am going to miss you so much! You have been like a daughter to me, and you have been a pleasure to have in our home!" Kitty begins to cry and hugs Jackie tightly.

Jackie: "OOH, Mrs. Forman, I love all of you so much too! This has been my family and my home for the past few years, I don't know how I can ever thank you enough!" Jackie was actually being considerate and surprisingly unselfish.

"It's just amazing that I was able to live in such rugged conditions for those few years, and look at me, for lacking money, I still look good!" a conceited tone in her words.

No one seemed to mind much, cause that was just Jackie, everyone had accepted her ways long ago. They were all going to miss that self centered attitude of hers and her nagging and her stories about her hair or her outfit, or what girl was fat in what dress. No one would ever admit that to Jackie, but they all knew it was true.

Donna: "Jackie, just come here and give me a hug!" Donna had a sad look on her face, as well. She hugged Jackie and then turned to look at Eric, Kelso, and Fez.

Jackie: "Oh yea, Donna, I almost forgot, I can't take everything with me to New York so I am leaving you with Fluffy, my most prized unicorn in the whole world, please take care of him, and DO NOT throw him away!" Jackie's eyes watered and a lump formed in her throat at the mention of her departure without Fluffy.

Donna: "thank you Jackie, I'll take care of Fluffy for you, oh and I also got those make-over tips you left on my bed!" the words came out sarcastically, but with understanding. Jackie was always going to be Jackie, telling Donna she was too tall and that she needed to update her wardrobe.

The boys walked over to Jackie, all giving her their hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

Eric: "well, I will miss you Jackie! You were actually the type of sister that I wished for all of my life, but instead, I got Laurie!" he hugged Jackie tightly and walked over to put his arm around Donna.

Donna and Eric were going to be leaving to Madison in a week, which was going to be great for them. Red was finally well, and working in his own muffler shop, so Eric could finally go to college to become a teacher. Donna was going to get her degree in broadcasting and journalism.

Kelso was next to come over to Jackie. He grabbed her roughly and gave her a huge bear hug.

Jackie: "Michael, you are hurting me!" she screamed up at him.

Kelso: "sorry Jackie." he released his grip. "I just wanted to tell you, if you ever need a guy to have nice, worry free sex with, you now how to find me!" he said with a huge confident grin on his face.

Jackie: "Michael!" she slapped him on the arm. "We are not going to be sleeping together, ever. I stopped that type of relationship with you two years ago, after you wouldn't stop cheating on me!" she slapped him again, but then gave him another hug. "I am still going to miss you!" she had a few tears coming down her cheeks now.

Fez: "Hey, move on it is my turn to say bye!" Fez shoved Kelso away and gave Jackie the biggest hug ever!

Jackie: "Fez, I will miss you so much, I can't wait till next month when you come to New York. I will make sure to have your room good and ready for you! Just wait till you see the condo my agent found for me, it is glorious, well, the picture of it is glorious, but whatever!" she hugged Fez and kissed him on each cheek.

Fez: "Okay, Jackie, just remember, take good care of your hair while I am gone, I packed plenty of conditioner and the perfect line of care products." Fez began going over the steps that they had went over the previous week.

Red: "Alright, everyone, it is time for us to get going to Milwaukee, we have to make sure Jackie catches her flight on time." Since Point Place didn't have an airport, they had to drive all the way to the airport in Milwaukee. This would give Red plenty of time to tell Jackie his true feelings about her, without everyone going weird on him.

Jackie got into the car, while Kelso, Fez, and Eric put all of her bags into the trunk. Red got in and started the car. They all ran over to the window to give a last goodbye hug to Jackie. Red then pulled out of the drive, as Jackie looked back to say goodbye to the house she had called a home for the last, most important 3 years of her life. She started to cry there in the front seat of the car.

Red put his hand over her hand and began to comfort her.

Red: "It will be alright, Jackie. There will still be a phone in New York for you to call everyone." he paused for a second, and then shouted, "You aren't having second thoughts, are you? New York is the best thing that could happen to you, you have a bright future ahead of you so don't screw that up by staying here in Point Place!" he stated as he shook his index finger at her. "I see much more for you, you are a smart girl, with the brightest future. I only want the best for you. When Kitty and I took you in, I thought you would be a huge hassle, but you have turned out to be a wonderful girl. I am very proud of you, Jackie." Red actually expressed his feelings without stuttering or missing a few words.

Red was never good at telling people how he felt, but he was truly proud of Jackie, and at that moment, he realized he was truly proud of Eric and he had to let him know that as soon as he got back to Point Place.

As they arrived at the airport, Red helped Jackie out and to the proper gate with her luggage. He then gave her the greatest hug she could ever have asked for. It was like the hug a father would give his baby girl when she was leaving him to go off to college. Red then kissed her on the forehead.

Jackie began to cry, "I will miss you so much Mr. Forman, or should I say, Dad!" she told him with so much respect in her voice.

At the very moment the word "dad" came out of her mouth, Red's eyes teared up. Damned if he would cry in front of her, Red Forman didn't cry in front of anyone, not even Kitty!

Red: "I am going to miss you too, Jackie!" he kissed her forehead again and gave her one last hug. "oh, here you go, I wanted you to have this." he handed her a thick envelope. "now get on that plane and make all of you dreams come true, before I change my mind and make you stay!" he said with a shaky voice.

Jackie: "what is this?" she held up the envelope.

Red: "oh, just a little something from, Kitty and Me, no big deal. You can open it while you are on the plane, or better yet, open it when you get to your new house." he said with the most care and concern in his voice.

Jackie: "Alright, I will wait till I get to my new home, I will miss you so much, I will call as soon as I get to New York, just to let Kitty know that I made it there in perfect condition." with that she hugged Red one last time and turned to board the plane, just as they made the final boarding call.

Her new life was about to begin, and she couldn't wait, though she couldn't help but think of the times she would miss with these special people she was leaving behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Hyde: " Tom, I told you to never file Abba under the same category as Zeppelin that just isn't right man, I think it might be against the law!" he was sarcastic and serious all at the same time.

Tom: " I'm sorry Mr. Barnett, it won't happen again! Please don't fire me!" Tom said with a huge scared look on his face.

Hyde didn't want to fire him, he knew that this kind of mistake would occur. That's what he gets for hiring teenagers!

Hyde: " It's alright, Tom, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hyde! Mr. Barnett is too much of an office name, never call me that!" he now yelled at Tom.

Tom: " Sorry Mr. Hyde, I mean Hyde." He said shakily. " I will fix the records."

Hyde: " Just don't let it happen again" You can go ahead and go home, I'll fix the records." Hyde told Tom as he grabbed the Abba records from his hands. " I've got to lock up the store early anyway, I got some place to be!" he said as he filled the record in the correct location.

If it were up to him, he wouldn't even carry Abba records in his stores! He hated them. Just then, he remembered how Kelso's girlfriend Jackie had loved Abba! He hated them, not to mention her! Hyde finished refilling the albums and locked up the store and headed home.

(several hours later, about 10:30 p.m. Jackie has just arrived outside of the Apartment building. It is a nice, fairly large high-rise building. She looks at her letter from her agent. Her condo should be on the top floor, one of two condos located on that floor. The other was already occupied (by Hyde) She would have preferred to have the whole floor to herself, but she was lucky enough to even get this condo. Anyway' Jackie goes up to her condo and sees someone quite familiar).

Jackie: " man it sure is good to finally be here!" she said to herself as she rummaged in her carryon for the key her agent had given her. She finally found the key and unlocked the door. The condo was glorious. Very crisp, and classy. The decor was very nice, and chic. She decided to draw a bath and then go to sleep. She had plenty of time to unpack in the morning. She also decided it would be best to go shopping for a whole-new wardrobe.

Meanwhile, across the hall….

Hyde had gotten home about twenty minutes ago. He had gone to dinner with one of his half sister Angie's friends.

Hyde: " That's the last time I let Angie talk me into taking one of her friends out!" he vowed aloud. The dinner had been terrible. All the girl did was talk about philosophy and how wonderful the government was. Which Hyde was totally unprepared for. He ended up leaving early before he got into a shouting match in the restaurant.

Now, as he sat down on the couch after a hot shower, he grabbed the newspaper from the end table. He quickly put the paper down upon hearing loud music coming from across the hall. It was Zeppelin, The Song Remains the Same, one of his favorites. " Hmm must be the new neighbor. I didn't know they would be in already" wonder that it is?" Man, now he was really curious to see who was living across the hall from him. Maybe he would introduce himself tomorrow.

Back at Jackie's"

Jackie: " Oh crap! I forgot to call Kitty to tell her I made it. I better call right now before I forget again." she said with a rush over to the phone. When she picked it up she realized that she hadn't any service yet. " damn it! Now what. Ooh maybe the person next door has a phone, I saw lights on in there when I was outside. I'll just go over and ask if I can borrow it. It will be the perfect time to introduce myself too." She said. Jackie quickly gathered her robe on and tied it tight around her waist. Her hair was still wet, tendrils lightly dripping and curly around her face. She walked out into the hall and over to the door across from her. She knocked on the door. No one came so she knocked again. Just as she was about to turn to go back inside, she heard a voice" "I'm coming! give me a damn second!" It was a man's voice, a very decent sounding man's voice. He was a little rude though. "Maybe he was asleep, oh crap, what if I woke him up." Jackie thought to herself.

Jackie: "Um, I'm sorry, I'll just go home." She called from outside of the door.

Just then Hyde opened the door. As soon as it opened and the girl that stood outside of his door came into full view, he froze immediately. This looked like Jackie Burkhardt, but what the hell would she be doing in New York!"

Jackie: "Steven Hyde, Is that you?" She asked, surprised, but breath taken by how ruggedly handsome he had become. He had a full beard and mustache and his blue eyes were in full view, not to mention his chest. He stood in that doorway with nothing but a pair of jeans on.

Hyde: "Yeah, do I know you?" He knew who she was; he just wanted to make it look like he didn't really know her. He tried to pay as little attention to her when he was still in Point Place as possible. When Kelso first brought Jackie to the Forman's basement, he was immediately drawn in by her beauty. He found himself burning her every chance he got. It was sort of the more adult way of flirting. Like when they were in elementary school and the boys would chase the girls that they liked around school or be their personal bullies. That's what he had done to Jackie. Now that he thought about it, he was sure Donna or Eric probably knew he had been slightly attracted to her then, but he would have never told them he was.

Jackie: "oh, I see you are still a jerk, it's me Jackie Burkhardt, the most beautiful girl in Point Place High. I was with your friend Michael Kelso when you two were juniors and I was a sophomore, don't you remember me" " she was half angry with the fact that he didn't seem to remember her and half hurt.

Hyde: "Na, I remember you, you were always loud and annoying! You seem a little quieter now." he said jokingly, he figured if he acted a little like the way he did when they were in Point Place, this would not be so awkward for him.

Jackie: "Oh, it is kind of late, did I wake you up or anything? I'm really sorry if I did, it's just that my phone is not working yet and I promised Mr. Forman that I would call Kitty as soon as I got to my new house and I had forgot so can I please use your phone?" she stopped to catch her breath, she had just started blabbing. It must have been his eyes. She had made the mistake of looking right into those sapphires as he was talking to her a few minutes ago, that did her in. She just wanted to hurry up and use the phone and then get the hell back to her place. She looked down and realized she was only wearing her robe and her hair and make-up were a mess. What the hell was she thinking coming over here looking like hell!

Hyde: "Oh, sure, yeah, come on in. The phone's right there, next to the couch." he moved aside so Jackie could come in. He pointed over to the table next to the couch where the phone was.

Jackie dialed the Forman's number and was connected with Kitty shortly after.

"Yes, Mrs. Forman, I am perfectly fine here, everything is beautiful. no, no, I will call you as soon as my phone gets turned on, okay, good night."

Jackie returned the phone to its cradle and quietly turned around to face Hyde. She suddenly felt embarrassed for her appearance and shy because of the sight of his bare chest. Jackie thought to herself, "Wow, look at his body, it is so HOT! I haven't seen a man so physically fit before, in my life! And that beard, I normally wouldn't think that was hot, but that just looks so sexy on him and his eyes, OH crap, he is looking at me!"

Jackie was snapped out of her daze by the realization that Hyde had been staring at her, for how long, she did not know. He had busted her gazing at him, this was obvious by the smirk he had on his face.

Hyde: "so, would you like something to drink, a beer, coffee, waterman, what the hell, she probably wouldn't drink beer, he thought to himself. Why did she have to look so good? She looked ten times better than he had remembered. She had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Jackie: "Actually, I really should get home, plus I'm not even dressed for conversation so I'll just take a rain-check on that drink." she was panicked now. She wanted to stay and have that drink, but she didn't want to sit there on his couch with nothing but a bathrobe on. The sexual tension she was feeling was already fierce enough.

Hyde: "Well, then go home real quick and change. Besides, it's early! You can't be going to sleep already!" for some reason, he didn't want her to go home yet. He wanted to catch up with her on everything that has gone on back home over the past three years. He kind of knew the major events already. Red and Kitty kept in touch with him constantly. Kitty was always letting him know what was happening between his friends. The major break-up between Jackie and Kelso, Kelso had cheated on Jackie with Laurie. Or the time when Eric and Donna broke up and she was dating Kasey Kelso! That was a pretty dumb move on Donna's part. Of course, now, she was back with Eric and they were moving to Madison to start college. Now, Jackie, he wasn't sure why Jackie was here. He kind of remembered Kitty mentioning something about Jackie moving to New York during his last conversation with her. He never thought they would run into each other in such a big place, but with his luck, she had to live right across the hall. Now, he had just told her to go home and change and then come back over so they could catch up on things. Was this really a good idea' I mean come on; she looks really hot, really, really HOT! Not at all like he had remembered.

Jackie: " Well, I guess I could use a little company on my first night in New York. I don't know anyone and it is really quiet at my place. I'll go get something on and be back over shortly." she stated as she got up and walked towards the door. " thanks for letting me use the phone! She paused shortly, " see you in a while." She walked out and across the hall. Hyde watched her disappear into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

About an hour passed before Hyde heard a soft knock on his door. He got up and opened it to find Jackie standing there in a pair of jean shorts and a soft blue tank top. Her hair was dry and left down, around her shoulders. She had a light application of make-up on her face, nothing too dramatic, besides, it was already about midnight.

Hyde: " hey, come on in. You look nice. Here sit down and I'll get you a?" he was about to ask her what she wanted when she answered for him.

Jackie: " a beer will be good, I could really relax after all of the stress I've been under." she sat on his couch and grabbed one of the huge pillows and placed it on her lap.

Hyde went to the fridge and grabbed two beers out. He removed the caps and walked over to the couch. He handed Jackie one of the beers and then sat down next to her on the couch. He could tell she was ready to talk, about what, he wasn't too sure.

Hyde: " so, what brings you to New York?" he really wanted to know the answer to this question first.

Jackie: " OH, actually, I am launching my mega modeling career here. I have already done a few make-up commercials and magazine shoots, but now that I graduated high school, I can really put all of my focus into modeling." she was so excited.

Hyde: " wow, a model, huh? That sounds pretty cool" he thought it was kind of typical of her type. Given the fact that that was all she talked about when he was in Point Place.

Jackie: " so, what have you been up to, You know, since you left Point Place three years ago" Why did you leave? What have you done?" she had so many questions to ask him. She was curious as to how he lived his life.

Hyde: " Well, I left Point Place because I knew that would be my only opportunity to get the hell out of that Hell Hole. Besides, I am running a successful business now. Last year, I met my real dad with the help of Red and Kitty. Turns out he was a major business man. He owns a chain of record stores all over the U.S. He turned four of them over to me, all of the stores in the New York area. I've been mainly running the one in Manhattan. It's bad ass!" he seemed really happy as he spoke of the things that he had been through while in New York.

Jackie: " Wow that sounds, great! You seem really happy!" he really did seem happy, he also seemed less bitter, not quite the same Hyde that she remembered from back home. " So what are you doing home on a Friday night anyway. The Steven Hyde I remember would have been out with some girl!" she was trying to dig for a reason as to why he was home.

Hyde: " Actually, I was out with this really lame girl. She totally ticked me off with her political crap so I left." he cringed just thinking about earlier. But now, this situation wasn't so bad. He had an old 'friend" in his apartment. Not that he and Jackie were ever really friends, cause they weren't. But it sure was nice to have someone from back home around him. He really missed Point Place.

He stared at her as she talked about a couple of guys she had dated after Michael. His eyes began to wonder over her body. He noticed that at some point during their conversation that she had removed the pillow from her lap and she was facing him. He looked down her body and noticed that she hadn't been wearing a bra. The sight of her nipples through her top flung him back into reality.

Jackie: " Steven! Steven! Are you listening to me?" she had to shout in order to grab his attention.

Hyde: " What, yeah, what did you say?" he was stunned. She looked so hot, he could barely breath.

Jackie: " Where is your bathroom?" she asked.

Hyde: " Oh right there." he pointed past the kitchen to the first door on the left.

Jackie got up slowly and sauntered past him to the bathroom. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Jackie: " Oh and I'll take another beer, please." she said as she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(The sexual tension is building from their past and present. Neither of them can resist the other much longer. See what happens as the night rolls on. Sorry for the short chapter! I went ahead and put the rating as it is for future chapters!)

Hyde got up and retrieved two more beers from the fridge. Just as he got back to the couch, Jackie walked out of the bathroom. She returned to her spot on the couch, but this time, she sat a little closer to Hyde.

Jackie: "Well, your place looks really great! Similar to mine, but the decor is quite different." she admired the black leather and all of the zeppelin memorabilia.

Hyde: "Yeah, well, you'd be surprised what kind of people I've met just because I own four record stores." he had the most excited expression on his face at the recollection of his encounters.

Jackie: "Well, like who? Tell me, Steven Hyde, what kind of stars have you met?" she had a bit of star-struck tone in her voice as she asked him to tell her of his adventures.

Hyde: "the most amazing time was when I met Led Zeppelin. That was freaking awesome! I've met a couple other musicians, but Zeppelin is the one that has stuck with me the most." He had this huge smile on his face. "Yeah, I got all of this autographed merch and stuff from them. I kept a couple of the items at the store in the glass case, but the major items I have here at my house." He pointed towards a closed door, which had to be his bedroom or his office.

Jackie: "Wow that sounds so great. I didn't really get into Zeppelin too much at first, but then after you left Point Place, I actually found myself listening to your Zeppelin records that you left there." She recalled with a smile on her face.

Hyde: "How did you end up getting a hold of my records?" he was very curious now.

Jackie: "Oh well, almost a year after you left, my dad got sent to prison for bribery and my mother left to Mexico. I had no where to go, so Mr. And Mrs. Forman took me into their home. I was cleaning out the room in the basement so we could store my stuff down there when I found your records. Rolling Stones, Zeppelin, Alice Cooper, Kiss. There were so many. Eric had told me that you had given them to him before you left, but he said that he already had copies of most of them so I decided to take them up to Laurie's old room, which was now my room. Oh, that reminds me; I actually brought them with me if you want them back. They are in great condition." She smiled at him as she told him he could have them back.

Hyde: "Wow, I'll have to look through them to see which ones I want." he was very happy by this point. He thought he would never see those records again.

Jackie: "Oh, I have them in a box, why don't we go look through them right now!" she got up from her seat. She stood for a few minutes, waiting for Hyde to get up too. She got impatient with him and just grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

They were out in front of her condo in no time. She retrieved the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. They walked in and closed the door behind them.

Hyde: "So, um this is your new place." He was nervous and a little fidgety for some reason. He couldn't quite figure it out.

Jackie: "Oh, yea, you like it? I didn't do the decor myself; my agent took care of it for me. I do want to add a bit of my own touches to it once I get settled in." she seemed totally relaxed, like she didn't care that Steven Hyde was in her home.

Hyde: "Where were those records again?" he wanted to hurry up and look through the records and get his ass back to his place as fast as he could.

Jackie: "they are in my room. Come on!" She grabbed his hand again and pulled him through the double doors into her bedroom.

Hyde: "Whoa, uh, can't you just bring them in the living room so we don't have to go into your..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. She had quickly dragged him into her bedroom.

Jackie: "you can sit there on that chair and I'll just get the records out of the closet. We can look through them in the sitting area." She was thoroughly excited by now.

Hyde began to notice how her old self was coming through now, the one that he remembered from his days in Point Place. It was both soothing and annoying all at the same time. What made it more interesting was the fact that she was totally hot. Boy had she grown into a sexy young woman. When she was quiet, he had a hard time believing that the girl sitting in the chair beside him was Jackie Burkhardt.

Hyde: "Jackie, um why don't we just look at the records tomorrow, it is getting kind of late and I have to open up the store in the morning." he was looking for any excuse to get out of her house. Seeing Jackie bent over, rummaging around in her closet for the box of records had sent is brain into overdrive. Just the sight of her ass had sent him over the edge and he needed to retreat as soon as possible.

Jackie: "Steven, it will only take a second! But, I mean if you have to get up so early, I guess we can just look through them tomorrow." she seemed understanding, but saddened at the same time.

Hyde: "I'll go ahead and leave you with my work number and home number so you can let me know when you have time to look through them." he immediately wanted to retract his statement. What the Hell was he thinking, giving her his phone number, not just at home, but at work too!

Before he knew it, he had written them down by her telephone and walked over to the front door.

Jackie: "well, I guess, um, maybe I'll see you tomorrow then?" she was nervous and hopeful.

Hyde: "yeah, tomorrow sounds good." he smiled at her.

Jackie: "I sure am glad that it's you that lives across the hall from me and not some weirdo!" she smiled back at him as she sighed in relief.

Hyde: "well, good night, Jackie. I'll see you later." he touched her shoulder ever so softly.

Jackie nearly melted into his touch.

Jackie: "good night, Steven." she reached her face up and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled as she waited for him to enter his apartment and close the door behind him.

Jackie thought to herself, "Wow, I can't believe it! Steven Hyde is living next door to me! Wait till I tell Donna!" She walked back into her house and crawled into bed, with dreams of Steven Hyde taking over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The next few days were rough for both Jackie and Hyde. With a fully booked schedule of photo shoots, Jackie hadn't gotten a chance to give Hyde a call about those records. Come to think of it, she hadn't even seen Hyde since her first night in New York. She knew he was probably busy with the record store.

Jackie was currently finishing up the last of 25 photo shoots that had consumed her first week in New York. She had planned on getting some shopping done on her first full day, but that plan was foiled when her agent, Mr. Buckmen showed up at her place the next morning with a full weeks worth of shooting for her to do.

Mr. Buckmen: "Jackie, I think that it is safe to say that these photos are going to come out beautifully! Expect the next 4 days to yourself."

Jackie: "Oh, I can't wait! Now I can get some shopping and sight-seeing done."

Mr. Buckmen: "Alright, why don't you go on home before the photographer decides to take another roll of pictures of you and keep you here for another 2 hours."

Jackie: "Well, that is my cue to get on out of here. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

Jackie quickly left the studio and headed for the subway.

ACROSS TOWN

Hyde was busy interviewing a new cashier for the record store.

Kristy: "I have loads of cashier experience and I have been to several concerts."

Hyde: "Well, lets see here Ms. Lansing, I see you have worked at Happy Time Grocery in Boston and K-Mart in Pittsburgh. That is very sufficient enough experience for me. You are definitely hired."

Kristy: "Oh, Thank you Mr. Hyde!"

Hyde: "Oh, don't thank me, now I will have some time to myself to do other things. My sister Angie will be here most of the time to manage the store so you will report any problems or leave issues to her when I am not available. I guess you can go ahead and start tomorrow. Be here at 9:30 a.m."

Kristy: "I'll be here!"

As Jackie walked onto the side walk, she thought she noticed a familiar figure in a shop across the street. She looked up and noticed the name of the shop: "Grooves Record Parlor"

Jackie: "OH! This has got to be the store Hyde owns…wait a minute…That's Hyde!"

She quickly ran across the street and into the shop. The bell rang as Jackie entered, but Hyde didn't turn around right away. Jackie could see that he was talking to what seemed like a new employee. She decided to look around for a bit till he was finished.

Hyde ushered Kristy out of the store and then turned to greet the customer that had entered a few minutes ago.

Hyde: "Hello, Welcome to Grooves. Did you need any help?"

Jackie turned around quickly and flashed a huge smile at him.

Jackie: "Well, well, well, Mr. Steven Hyde can be polite!"

Hyde: "Oh, Hey Jackie. I didn't realize it was you, I was in business mode. Just got done hiring a new cashier. So what brings you over here?"

Jackie: "Well, I was on this side of town. I have been super busy with a ton of photo shoots and finally finished them up for the week. My agent says that I can expect to have the next 4 days off."

Hyde: "you can expect to have them off, what does that mean?"

Jackie: "Well, it just means that it isn't a sure thing that I will get the days off. I have to take it one day at a time."

Hyde: "That blows! I just hired a new cashier and recruited my sister Angie so I wouldn't have to worry about that!"

Jackie: "Well, I guess that is a perk of owning your own business, you get to make your own hours and still get paid even if you don't go to work. I on the other hand only get paid when I am working."

Hyde: "You have a really good point. Well, since you aren't busy right now, how bout we go and get something to eat and you can tell me how Point Place was the last 3 years."

Jackie: "You know what, that sounds like a good idea, I am starving."

Hyde led Jackie out of the store and to the subway station. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she sure was glad that she was hanging out with Steven Hyde.

(**_SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER...I JUST HAD TO GET MY MIND BACK INTO WRITING MODE...HOPE YOU LIKE IT!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

(Hyde and Jackie decide to do more than just have lunch…..get your mind out of the gutter, that's not what I meant…not yet anyway…Please Review and Thank you for reading…)

It didn't take long for Hyde to find a place for Jackie and him to eat at.

Hyde: "this place is really good, I love to eat here, they have excellent croissant sandwiches and coffee." He explained to Jackie.

Jackie: "It sounds delicious, besides, I am so hungry I think I could eat just about anywhere." She said to him.

They sat down at a table and ordered their food. It didn't take long for Hyde to start up a conversation about the past.

Hyde: "So, how was high school, you now, after I left? Anything exciting go on." He asked her.

Jackie: "Well, Michael fell off the water tower about three times. Eric fell off once while he was looking for Donna's engagement ring. Fez had his appendix taken out. And Michael and I broke-up about a gagillion times before I finally decided to get rid of his sorry ass!" she said with a little bit of harshness.

Hyde: "Hum, sounds interesting…so not much else happened. What about some good news, Jackie?"

Jackie: "Let's see, Donna and Eric got back together and moved to Madison. Fez went to Point Place Community College for Cosmetology and is going to be moving over here to live with me in about 3 weeks. Michael got a girl pregnant and joined the police academy. Mr. and Mrs. Forman were going to sell their house, but changed their minds at the last minute. And I myself got lucky and landed a modeling contract after a scout saw my tv show on the public access channel." She had a huge smile on her face.

Hyde: "You had a tv show. That's kind of funny…" he laughed to himself.

Jackie: "What the hell is so funny about that, Steven. People love to see my beautiful face every day of the year. Mrs. Forman even told me that they have been airing reruns of my show." She eyed him, with the happiest look on her face.

Hyde: "That's shocking, I thought they would have celebrated the day that you left." He began to laugh.

Jackie: "Oh, you mean like the day you left and Point Place held the First Annual, Hallelujah, Steven Hyde is Gone Festival!" she choked back at him.

Hyde: "Ha, ha, very funny Jackie…I guess I may have deserved that nice burn!" He began to laugh. Jackie joined in. Soon, their lunch came. After they were finished, Hyde paid the check and He and Jackie left the café.

Jackie: "So, Mr. Hyde, what now?" she asked him with a sweet smile on her face.

Hyde: "Well, there is a park nearby, we could take a walk and catch-up some more if you have the time." He looked at her for some sort of response.

Jackie: "That sounds nice, besides, I'm afraid that if I go home, there will be a thousand messages from my agent saying that I have a shoot and to forget about those much needed days off." She cringed at the thought.

Hyde: "Yeah, that would be brutal. The park is just a few blocks up the street." He began to walk towards their destination.

Jackie ran a little to catch up with him and hooked her arm with his. He looked down at their arms in shock, but then he quickly let it subside. The walk was in complete silence, except for the noises of excitement Jackie would make when they passed a shop that had a dress or a pair of shoes that she liked.

The park was beautiful. He had a ferris wheel and a merry-go-round in it. Jackie immediately pulled Hyde towards the Ferris Wheel.

Jackie: "Oh my God! Steven! I haven't ridden the Ferris Wheel since I was ten years old! We have to get on, right now!" she pulled him towards the ride.

Hyde just smirked down at her and paid the operator 3 dollars for the ride. He and Jackie got on and the ride began to take off. Hyde couldn't help but notice the smile that was spread wide across Jackie's face. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling with that same excitement that could be seen across her face. Hyde felt the urge to lean over and kiss her. Jackie then looked up into his face. He continued to stare at her. They leaned into each other, the breath intermingling…closer…closer…closer….

"Alright, Kids, its time to get off." The operator called out.

Hyde immediately jumped backed his head away from Jackie. He turned to help her out of the cart and began to walk to a refreshment stand.

"My God, I can't believe it that was a close one." Jackie thought to herself. She began to think about it and suddenly became angry. "that damn Ferris Wheel operator! I think I might have to kill him!"


End file.
